1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to golf clubs and preferably to a golf putter having a cylindrical head.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Putting is one of the more difficult and frustrating aspects of the game of golf. From the golfer""s stance to the angle of club impact with the ball, many factors influence the success or failure of a putting stroke. The shape of the putter head, for example, can have a tremendous impact on the result of a putt. A number of mallets and golf putters have been designed with partially or generally cylindrical club heads, such as those found in the following U. S. Patents.
For instance, it is known to provide a polo mallet having a generally cylindrical head comprising two hollow parts which telescopically join wherein the handle locks the two hollow parts of the head together. U. S. Pat. No. 1,177,266 issued on Mar. 28, 1916 to B. Pedersen claims such a mallet.
Yet another generally cylindrically shaped polo mallet is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,902,660 issued on Mar. 21, 1933 to Hans Nelson wherein a wooden block is encased in a prepared cylinder of celluloid with moisture-proof plugs sealing the connection between the block and the cylinder.
It is known to provide a generally cylindrical putter head having a truncated cone toe and heel, the head further having a chordal bottom. For instance, see the U.S. Design Pat. Des. No. 264,367 issued on May 11, 1982, to Walter Gida.
It is also known to provide a generally cylindrical putter head having each of the toe and heel portions consisting of a stepped, truncated cone. For instance, see the U. S. Design Pat. Des. No. 276,452 issued on Nov. 20, 1984 to Theodore Doman.
It is further known to provide a generally cylindrical putter head having flat ends perpendicular to the axis of the cylinder. For instance, see U.S. Design Pat. Des. No. 303,559 issued on Sep. 19, 1989 to Raymond Florian.
Still further known is a generally cylindrical putter head having a polished metal central annular band and terminal ends wherein the ends are counterbored. The putter head may be substantially hollow. For instance, see U.S. Design Pat. Des. No. 368,292 issued on Mar. 26, 1996 to Timothy Willoughby.
Another known generally cylindrical putter head is tubular and has cup-shaped elements of resilient material removable from the opposing ends of the tubular head wherein the cup-shaped members retain weights therein. For instance, see U.S. Pat. No. 3,909,005 issued on Sep. 30, 1975 to Geza Piszel.
Additionally, it is known to provide a substantially cylindrical putter head wherein the longitudinal axis of the putter head is in the putting direction wherein the putter head comprises a cupshaped first portion and a plug shaped second portion, the second portion securely fitting within the first portion. For instance, see U.S. Pat. No. 4,805,922 issued on Feb. 21, 1989 to Robert Whitfield.
Gene Fucinato, in his U.S. Pat. No. 4,861,038 issued on Aug. 29, 1989, discloses a generally cylindrical putter head having a cavity wherein most of the cavity is disposed above a centerline of the cylindrical head.
Yet another known generally cylindrical putter head is U.S. Pat. No. 4,872,684 issued on Oct. 10, 1989 to Stephanie Dippel. Dippel claims a head of acetal resin having weight-receiving receptacles in the heel and toe ends wherein the shaft is attached to the acetal resin head.
Another known patent in the art discloses a generally cylindrical putter head having a substantially cylindrical central portion and tapered bottom surfaces on the heel and toe ends. For instance, see U.S. Pat. No. 5,193,806 issued on Mar. 16, 1993 to Alfred Burkly.
An improved croquet stick having a head comprising two semi-circular half portions bonded together about an octagonal stick is claimed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,308,064 issued on May 3, 1994 to Lin Gen.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,692,969 issued on Dec. 2, 1997 to Paul Schooler discloses a putter having an adjustable shaft captured in a generally cylindrical putter head.
Those knowledgeable in the art will recognize that it is known to provide generally cylindrical putter head having a rotatable striking portion. For instance, see the U.S. Pat. No. 5,362,056 issued on Nov. 8, 1994 to Peter Minotti.
Olsen, et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 5,433,441 claims a cylindrically shaped club head comprising a thin cylindrical tube of soft and malleable material and a cylindrically shaped rod of hard material fastened throughout the length of the inside of the tube, the tube having end caps for adjusting the height between the putting surface and the center of the club head.
It is also known to provide a generally cylindrical putter head having a diameter substantially equal to the diameter of a golf ball, the center of mass of the head located at a midpoint between the toe and head on the centerline of the cylinder wherein the putter head has a plurality of spaced apart parallel slots formed circumferentially in the bottom of the head. For instance, see the U.S. Pat. No. 5,597,364 issued on Jan. 28, 1997 to James Thompson.
The art field suggests that the material of the putter head can also have a tremendous impact on the result of a putt. Mallet and golf putter heads have been designed with internal portions of wood or metal, these heads then encased in or coated with a polymeric substance. For instance, see the aforementioned U.S. Pat. No. 1,177,266 to Pedersen; U.S. Pat. No. 1,902,660 to Nelson; U.S. Pat. No. 3,909,005 to Piszel and U.S. Pat. No. 5,597,364 to Thompson.
It is also known to produce a putter head from a plastic material and insert weights in the heel and toe ends. See the aforementioned U.S. Pat. No. 4,872,684 to Dippel.
Still another generally cylindrical putter head comprising a tube of PVC pipe which has the internal passage thereof filled with weighted material wherein the weighted material placed in the heel and toe portions is greater than that in an equivalently sized center portion is claimed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,447,310 issued to Doyle Jernigan on Sep. 5, 1995.
In addition, it is known to provide a golf putter head comprising a hollow structure including a sleeve of generally rectangular cross section, filling the internal passage of the hollow structure with a light density material and inserts of preselected weight and forming a plastic shell substantially entirely around the now filled structure. For instance, see the U.S. Pat. No. 3,843,122 issued on Oct. 22, 1974 to Raymond Florian.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,508,342 issued on Apr. 2, 1985 to Robert Drake claims a golf putter having a head made of solid plastic material wherein the striking face of the putter may be an arc of a circle and Matt Donofrio, in his U.S. Pat. No. 5,501,461 issued on Mar. 26, 1996 discloses a cylindrical putter head of acetal resin having equal weights disposed in the heel and toe ends such that the putter head is centrally balanced along the longitudinal axis.
It is also known to provide a golf club formed of a translucent plastic having a chemiluminescent light stick disposed within the head. For instance, see the U.S. Pat. No. 4,913,437 issued on Apr. 3, 1990 to Newcomb, et al.
Some golfers have also relied upon a reference mark on at least the top surface of the club head to assist in squaring the putter with a sight line toward the hole. For instance, see the aforementioned U.S. Design Pat. Des. No. 264,367 to Gida and Des. No. 368,292 to Willoughby and the U.S. Pat. No. 4,872,684 to Dippel. Other golfers rely upon multiple reference marks disposed on or around the club head in order to line up each putt. For instance, see the aforementioned U.S. Pat. No. 4,805,922 to Whitfield; U.S. Pat. No. 4,861,038 to Fucinato and U.S. Pat. No. 5,692,969 to Schooler. Other putters have been constructed having a central mark for aligning the putt and multiple other reference marks. For instance the U.S. Design Pat. Des. No. 251,027 to Nicholas Cruger shows a series of equally spaced grooves in the separated top edges of the club head parallel to and on opposite sides of the central groove, Des. No. 381,383 to Colin Brett shows two parallel grooves in each of the toe and heel portions; U.S. Utility Pat. No. 3,955,819 to Bernard Yokich shows parallel white border grooves equidistant and on opposite sides of the red central groove and U.S. Pat. No. 5,746,664 issued on May 5, 1998 to Walker Reynolds, Jr., claims a plurality of parallel sighting grooves disposed on the upper surface of the head.
Finally, it is known to provide a method of teaching putting utilizing a removable pin placed on the ground and aligned with the putting line. The pin is used with multiple converging grooves on the top of a putter head for determining the amount of misalignment during a putt. For instance, see the U.S. Pat. No. 4,819,943 issued to Harry Szczepanski on Apr. 11, 1989.
None of the above patents, however, shows a club head which combines the balance, feel and visual impression provided by the putter of the present invention so as to minimize the negative consequences of poor puts and increase the golfer""s chances of making a successful putt. Specifically, none of the above patents shows or suggests a golf putter comprising a club head and a club shaft wherein the club shaft has a grip end and a head end, the club head having a heel end and a toe end and at least one striking face for striking a golf ball with the striking face of the club head, the club head affixed to the head end of the club shaft, the club head having two ball centering indicia disposed thereon spaced equidistant from a theoretical sweet spot axis substantially centered on the striking face.
By the present invention there is provided a golf putter having a substantially cylindrical head wherein the head has a plurality of substantially parallel sight line grooves and an arrangement of openings into which weight inserts and the golf club shaft may be inserted so as to promote optimal club balance and feel. The substantially cylindrical shape of the putter induces the golf ball into an immediate roll as opposed to a flat putter which causes a ball to skid before rolling. Also, the plurality of sight line grooves assist the golfer in lining up the golf ball with the hole. By promoting balance, feel and visual impression, the golf putter of the present invention can significantly enhance the putting game of the golfer.
Therefore, it is a significant object of this invention to provide a golf club comprising a club head and a club shaft wherein the club shaft has a grip end and a head end, the club head having a heel end and a toe end and at least one striking face for striking a golf ball with the striking face of the club head, the club head affixed to the head end of the club shaft, the club head having two ball centering indicia disposed thereon spaced equidistant from a theoretical sweet spot axis substantially centered on the striking face.
Still another significant feature of this invention is to provide a golf club comprising a club head and a club shaft wherein the club head has a theoretical sweet spot axis aligned with a vertical axis passing through the center of mass of the club head.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a golf club comprising a club head and a club shaft wherein the club head has two ball centering indicia disposed thereon spaced equidistant from a theoretical sweet spot axis, the two ball centering indicia comprising circumferential grooves extending substantially fully about the head.
A principal object of this invention is to provide a golf club comprising a club head and a club shaft, the club head comprising a core and an outer shell, the core having circumferential grooves extending substantially circumferentially about the core, the grooves each having an O-ring fitted therein wherein the outer shell engages the O-ring fitted in each circumferential groove thereby retaining the outer shell on the core.
It is also an object of this invention to provide a golf club comprising a substantially cylindrical club head and a club shaft wherein the club shaft has a grip end and a head end, the club head having a heel and a toe and at least one striking face for striking a golf ball with the striking face of the club head, the club head affixed to the head end of the club shaft, the club head further comprising a core and an outer shell covering at least the striking face wherein the mass of the core is greater than the mass of the outer shell.
Another object of this invention is to provide a golf club comprising a club head and a club shaft wherein the club shaft has a grip end and a head end, the club head comprising a core and an outer shell, the club head having a heel end and a toe end and at least one striking face for striking a golf ball with the striking face of the club head, the club head affixed to the head end of the club shaft wherein the centerline of the club shaft passes through the center of mass of the core.
Yet another feature of this invention is to provide a club head and a club shaft wherein the club head comprises a core and an outer shell, the core comprising substantially all of the club head.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a club head and a club shaft wherein the club head comprises a core and an outer shell, the outer shell comprising a substantial portion of the club head.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a golf club comprising a club head and a club shaft the club head further comprising a core and an outer shell wherein the outer shell is disposed substantially over the entirety of the curved surface of the core.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a golf club comprising a club head and a club shaft, the club head further comprising a core and an outer shell wherein the outer shell has a ball alignment indicia disposed on an interior surface thereof
Those skilled in the art will recognize that a significant object of this invention is to provide a golf club comprising a club head and a club shaft, the club head further comprising a core and an outer shell wherein the core has at least one ball alignment groove disposed on an outer surface thereof, the alignment indicia protected from environmental factors by the outer shell.
A feature of this invention is to provide a golf club comprising a club head and a club shaft, the club head further comprising a core and an outer shell wherein the outer shell is substantially clear acrylic polymer.
Another feature of this invention is to provide a golf club comprising a club head and a club shaft, the club head further comprising a core and an outer shell wherein a ball alignment indicia is substantially aligned with a vertical axis passing through the center of mass of the club core, the ball alignment indicia extending substantially circumferentially about the core.
Another object of this invention is to provide a golf club comprising a club head and a club shaft, the club head further comprising a core and an outer shell wherein the outer shell is initially separate from the core.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a golf club comprising a club head and a club shaft, the club head further comprising a core and an outer shell wherein the outer shell is initially separate from the core and is applied to the core by molding the outer shell about the core.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a golf club comprising a club head and a club shaft, the club head further comprising a core and an outer shell wherein the outer shell is formed in a separate operation and mechanically applied to the core telescopically over at least a portion of the toe end of the core and may further be telescopically disposed over at least a portion of the heel end of the core and wherein the portions of the shell telescopically disposed over the toe and/or the heel end of the core extends substantially to the juncture of the core and the club shaft.
Another significant object of this invention is to provide a golf club comprising a club head and a club shaft, the club head further comprising a core and an outer shell wherein the outer shell is formed in a separate operation and mechanically applied to the core telescopically over either the toe end or the heel end of the core and wherein the shaft is disposed through the shell into the core and secured therein after disposing the shell over the core.
It is a principal object of this invention to provide a golf club comprising a club head and a club shaft the club head comprising a core and an outer shell wherein the outer shell is opened along a common seam, disposed telescopically over the core and closed about the core along the common seam of the outer shell.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a golf club comprising a club head and a club shaft wherein the club head comprises a core and an outer shell, the core having two ball centering indicia disposed thereon spaced equidistant from a theoretical sweet spot axis, the two ball centering indicia comprising circumferential grooves extending substantially fully about the core.